How It all Started
by loubric
Summary: This is my take on how Lilly and Oliver got together. Rate M to be safe and for later chapters xoxo
1. Chapter 1

This is my take on how Lilly and Oliver got together. Rating M to be safe and for later on.

I own nothing :( (Just this storyline!!)

* * *

Lily stood in front of her closet trying to decide what to wear, wishing Miley was back from her movie shoot so she could raid her fabulous wardrobe. Remembering that she had a box of old clothes on the top shelf, she stood on her tiptoes to try and reach it. Grunting with exasperation, she finally grabbed hold of the box, but lost her footing and fell backwards onto the floor, the contents of the box landing on top of her.

"Sweet nibblets" she murmured, and then suppressed a smile "I've been spending way too much time with Miley!" she said aloud as she resurfaced from the pile of clothes. Her cell phone rang and she rummaged through the mess on the floor trying to locate it. She eventually found it and saw that it was Oliver.

"Hey, what's up?" she answered.

"Not much, just getting ready for the beach party, you still wanna go together?" Oliver said.

"Sure, just promise not to leave me the second we get there.."

"I can't promise that, you know I'll probably be bombarded by beauties the minute I step on the beach.."

Lilly tried not to laugh at the image but she found it hard "Yeah sure, whatever, I'll see you in an hour?"

"Okay dokey, see Ya!"

Lilly stood up, shaking her head and glanced down at the mess on her floor. She noticed a bit of bright pink material sticking out from under her bed. She reached for it and smiled broadly at what she saw. "Perfect!" she whispered.

* * *

Oliver stood waiting in the parking lot for Lilly to arrive, he glanced at his watch slightly irritated because the party was starting and he was eager to find some cute girls to talk to.

He looked out across the beach at the sun that was slowly setting on the horizon. He turned around at the sound of movement behind him. It was Lilly.

His mouth opened momentarily, as he gazed at her in wonder.

She was wearing a tight black mini skirt, a hot pink loose fitting one shoulder top that showed off her bronze skin. He glanced down at her feet and saw that she was barefooted and her toenails were painted a bright pink to match her top.

She looked gorgeous.

Hey, sorry I'm late …" she said as she walked up to him. "Do I look okay?" she added because he didn't say anything.

"What? .. Oh yeah, sure, you … ah … look fine… you ready?" He ran a hand through his hair as he turned towards the beach.

She looked at him strangely, his attitude confusing her, but she shrugged the feeling aside, it was hard though. For some reason she had been hoping for his approval.

Before she had a chance to reply or say anything else, Oliver had turned on his heels and headed towards the beach, she ran to catch up with him. Reaching him as they arrived at the outskirts of the party, she grabbed his arm.

"Oliver! What's wrong?" she asked, slightly out of breath.

He wasn't really sure why he was irritated, his mixed feelings were confusing him so he retaliated with anger "I just hate waiting Lilly!"

She looked shocked and hurt "Oh please, I've waited longer for you before, I wasn't even 5 minutes late! What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing, just .. leave me alone for awhile, okay!" and with a determined shrug he left her standing alone on the sand.

* * *

An hour later, Lilly was still trying to figure Oliver out, while she faked interest in a conversation some classmates were having. She could see Oliver out the corner of her eye standing a few feet away from her, laughing with some girls.

The party was in full swing and the DJ had been playing the latest dance music all evening.

The moon was bright and the dark night sky was clear, twinkling with stars. The soft cords of the night's first slow dance pulsated through the speakers. It was a new version of "I Wanna Know What Love Is.." and Lilly shivered slightly as the notes continued to play.

Oliver kept stealing glances at Lilly, he felt stupid not talking to her, but his emotions were too upside down for his liking. Sighing, he turned to go and apologize; it felt too weird not to be with her. As he was walking towards her, he saw Nose Whistle Wallie get to her before him.

"Um Lilly, would you like to dance?" Wallie asked, his nose whistling on almost every syllable.

Lilly had a look of panic on her face as she tried to think of an excuse "Um gee Wallie, I .. um..."

Oliver felt a sudden surge of jealousy ripple through him and he quickly interjected them "Sorry Wallie, Lilly promised me the first slow dance of the evening." and before either Wallie or Lilly could object, he grabbed her hand and lead her onto the dance floor.

He pulled her against him, her body crushing against his frame. He placed her arms around his neck and wrapped his around her waist. Her head nestled perfectly into his neck and he breathed in as he lowered his face against hers. She smelled like a freshly cut apple, crisp and clean. He found it intoxicating. He definitely liked apple.

The old school music was haunting and Lilly closed her eyes, as they swayed rhythmically to the music. Her emotions were in turmoil. The cool sea breeze blew through her hair and Oliver murmured something that sounded like the word apple, she smiled.

She looked up at him. "Thank-you for coming to my rescue"

He smiled down at her. "Anytime" he whispered.

Their eyes met and electricity filled the air.

They stopped dancing, and stood motionless on the dance floor, oblivious to the people around them. The waves crashed behind them, the air heavy with salt. They still had their arms wrapped around one another.

Oliver slowly removed his arms from her waist, reached up and trailed his fingers along her arms. She trembled slightly, goose bumps appearing on her skin where he had just touched her.

Her arms dropped to her side. His hands reached her shoulders and pushed her hair aside as he cupped her face. He breathed in deeply and murmured her name softly "Lilly..."

She unconsciously licked her lips and he didn't hesitate as his mouth pressed gently against hers. Her lips were soft and they parted slightly as he kissed her. His thumbs stroked against her cheeks making her sigh. She pushed her hands up his chest and wrapped them around his neck, pushing herself closer against him.

Her head titled slightly as the kiss became more passionate and he slipped his tongue inside her mouth. His kisses were warm and he tasted like mint, she felt a burning hunger inside the pit of her stomach

Lilly tugged gently on his hair and he let out a small groan from the depths of his throat.

The music changed to an up-tempo dance remix. They broke away reluctantly. Her eyes sparkled as they continued to stare at each other.

He leant forward and whispered in her ear "Wanna go for a walk?"

Without answering, she took his hand with hers and walked onto the soft sand, still warm from the day's sun. They strolled along the shore, leaving the festivities behind them. She was acutely aware of the way his fingers interlocked with hers, and how close his body was to hers as they walked near the edge of the water.

A large wave came crashing down, and the cold water rushed up the beach towards them. The icy water licked at her toes and she shrieked in surprise. Without missing a beat, Oliver picked her up and cradling her in his arms, wetting his shoes in the process.

She looked down and saw his favorite trainers getting ruined.

"Your shoes!" Lilly stated.

He gazed at her and said quietly "I don't care about the shoes... Lilly I'm so sorry about the way I acted earlier on ...."

She held onto his neck tightly, and smiled up at him "I'll forgive you, but only if you kiss me again.."

He grinned as he motioned to kiss her "That .. I can do…"

Their lips met for a second time, exploring one another with eagerness.

He gently put her back down on the ground and she stepped back, breaking their romantic embrace. In one swift movement, she had removed her skirt and top, revealing a strapless bikini underneath, black with pink polka dots. She smirked, threw her clothes at a wide mouthed Oliver, turned, and ran into the water shouting, "Last one in, is a rotten egg..."

He stared after her, mesmerized by her athletic and slender body. He recuperated quickly and almost fell, stumbling out of his clothes in anticipation. Lilly stood swaying in the ocean the water reaching her waist. She couldn't believe that she and Oliver had just kissed. Looking at him running into the water, made her heart leap.

"Come on lazy bones!!" She shouted at him as he waded towards her. The sea was calm with small waves breaking against her as she waiting for him to reach her.

Finally, he stood in front of her, breathing heavily. "Took you long enough," she said teasingly and splashed him playfully with water, wetting his upper body.

"Oh you're gonna pay for that Lilly..." he said as he advanced on her, she tried to get away, but the current was too strong.

Oliver couldn't tear his eyes away from her, as he chased her in the water. His bigger frame gave him an advantage and he caught up to her seconds later.

"Oh no you don't.." he growled as he stood behind her and slipped his arms around her middle.

She shrieked and laughed, trying to squirm out of his embrace, but he was too strong for her.

He breathed in her ear and whispered hoarsely "Now I've got you..."

His teeth nibbled on her ear lobe and she murmured contently as she rested her arms against his. His wet tongue ran down her neck and she felt him plant tiny kisses on her shoulder. Oliver was astonished at the amazing attraction he felt for her as he tasted her warm salty skin with every kiss.

She was impatient and she managed to turn around and forcefully push herself against him, her lips eagerly finding his.

They must have kissed for what seemed like hours before he finally broke away, his forehead pressed against hers. She shivered slightly and his eyes looked at her "You're cold, we should go..." he said with concern.

"I guess so, I am getting a little chilly."

They walked out the water and back onto the beach. She hadn't realized how late it was and she shivered uncontrollably from the cold. He grabbed his jacket and draped it around her,

"What about you?" She asked as she inhaled and took in the smell of him from his jacket.

"I have enough muscle to keep me warm, now we just have to do something to get your body temperature up ….and I know just the thing…" He smirked, cupped her face with his hands and kissed her.

Lilly heard her cell phone ring amongst her clothes lying between their feet. Oliver groaned with annoyance as she broke their kiss and reached down to answer it.

It was Miley. She answered quickly. "Hey Miles, how are you? How's the movie going?"

Oliver smiled at her mischievously, and she saw the glint in his eyes as she listened to Miley ramble on. "Good, yeah I'm at the beach party right now .... um Oliver? He's ah around.." Oliver took this exact moment to start kissing her collarbone, making her talk incoherently.

"Mmmhmmm, um I a ...ah what was the question again?" Lilly said into her phone. Oliver was doing an extremely good job at distracting her. His lips were trailing up her neck, along her cheekbone and threatening to invade her mouth.

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore "Uh Miley, I gotta go .... I'll a uh…..call you later……what? ..... No we won't forget that you're back tomorrow .......... okay then, bye..." and she hung up abruptly leaving Miley extremely curious and confused.

"Now where were we.." Oliver started to lean towards her again, but they were interrupted by his phone this time, a text message. He reluctantly grabbed it. "Uug, it's my mom, my dad is sick and she needs me to come home and look after my brother while she stays at the station covering for her lieutenant."

Lilly smiled at him "That's okay, I better be going too, before my mom starts wondering where I am" Their fingers interlaced as they walked up the beach. In the parking lot, they turned to face each other.

"I'll meet you at Miley's house tomorrow afternoon so we can set up for her homecoming?" She said as she slipped her clothes on her almost dry body. She handed him his jacket.

"Keep it, I'll get it tomorrow."

"I can't wait," she said softly as she stood up on her toes, and kissed him forcefully. Finally, she stopped and turned to leave, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back against him, their lips meeting for another kiss.

She laughed in-between kisses. "We have to go.."

He moaned unhappily, "I know ... I don't want to though..."

"Me neither .."

They finally parted, reluctantly going in their different directions.

* * *

A/N

Pleas rate and review this is my fist Lilly/Oliver story so be kind!!


	2. Chapter 2

Lily stood by the Stewart's sink, washing the few dishes she had been using to bake a chocolate cake for Miley's homecoming. She had her IPod on shuffle and was humming along to the music that was playing. She glanced up at the clock and saw that it was 4pm already and no sign of Oliver. She was a little disappointed that he hadn't shown up. She was also slightly worried that he had changed his made and realized last night was a mistake.

She finished washing the remaining dishes and started mixing the ingredients for the chocolate frosting.

Meanwhile Oliver was walking up the stairs to Miley's front door. He walked in and stood mesmerized by Lily. Her long silky hair was piled up on her head in a messy bun. She was wearing a pair of white denim shorts and a plaid shirt, she looked adorable and his heart did a somersault in his chest.

He could see that she was listening to music, so she didn't hear him sneak up behind her. With his left hand, he covered her eyes and with his right, he gently pulled the earphones out of her ears. She jumped slightly and then smiled when she heard him whisper in her ear "Guess who?"

She faked confusion "HHHHHMMmmmm! I have absolutely no idea who this could be?"

He kissed the base of her neck, making her shiver. He chuckled softly and murmured "Maybe this will refresh your memory.." Keeping his hand covering her eyes, he turned her around so she had her back to the sink. He lowered his face and kissed her gently.

She had already dropped the spoon she was using on the counter, and wrapped her arms around him in a tight grasp. Her lips tasted sweet and warm, and he felt himself lost within her, downing in her embrace.

They parted, breathing heavily.

Curiously, he peered over her shoulder at the bowl behind her. "Whatcha making?"

"Oh, I'm making Miley's favorite chocolate cake with double thick chocolate fudge frosting, wanna taste?"

"Have I ever said no to food, particularly chocolate anything?" he teased, with a raised eyebrow.

"True.." and with a glint in her eye, she stuck her index finger in the middle of the bowl, covering it in frosting, and then moved it towards Oliver's mouth. He gulped in surprise, excited and totally surprised at Lilly's boldness. It seemed as if he had grossly underestimated her.

He couldn't believe it had taken him this long to realize he had feelings for Lilly, more than platonic ones. They seemed to get stronger with each moment he spent with her. Grinning, he slowly lowered his mouth on top of her extended finger and slowly sucked the chocolate frosting off her finger.

Her sharp intake of breathe was evident and she closed her eyes contently. He slowly drew his mouth off her finger, leaving it clean. Exploring this new avenue of their relationship was thrilling. Oliver closed his eyes, savoring the rich chocolate taste.

She looked up at him expectantly. "Well?" She finally said.

"It tastes really good, but ...."

He was teasing her and she knew it. She looked at him with fake sternness and placed her hands firmly on her hips "...But. What?"

"Oh, it could be better.." he said arrogantly.

"Oh really? Pray tell how you would improve it Mr. Oken?"

"Oh that's easy Miss Truscott ... here." She was curious as to what he was about to do, he reached past her and dipped his finger into the mixture; he then gently applied it to Lilly's lips, layering them with the frosting like lipstick. He smirked, lent forward, and took her mouth with his. The combination of frosting and warm saliva was exhilarating.

She gasped with pleasure, as their lips met; swirling chocolate and fudge overwhelming them. The oven beeped, signaling that the cake was ready; she reluctantly placed her hands on his chest and gently pushed him away.

He had a dazed look on his face "That ...." he breathed deeply and licked his lips "is how I always want to eat frosting; your sweet lips made it perfect..."

She playfully slapped him on the arm with the oven mitts, laughed and turned towards the stove. "You are such a flirt Oliver!" She removed the cake and put it on the counter to cool.

"Yeah and that's why you like me so much."

He went across the room and sat on the couch. He looked around the room and saw the banner saying 'Welcome Home Miley' that they had made a few days before. Lilly had made bouquets of balloons and placed them around the room, and hung colorful streamers across the ceiling. A table in the corner had some of Miley's favorite treats strewn across it.

"You know…" he said as he kicked his shoes off and lay down on the couch "You did a great job, the room looks awesome, I'm just sorry I couldn't have helped more, but my mom was on my case all morning."

Lilly finished putting the cake on the cooling rack and started towards him "That's okay, I'm just glad you showed up, to be honest I was scared you wouldn't show..." She flopped down on the armchair next to the couch.

He sat up and looked surprised. "Seriously Lil? You thought I wouldn't' still have feelings for you after last night?"

She blushed slightly, giving her cheeks a faint hint of pink "Well, yeah, I was hoping you didn't think it was a mistake, I mean .....it would have been awkward and I would hate to loose what we have..."

There was a slightly uncomfortable silence and Lilly stood up "I ... ah have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back.." and she rushed up stairs before Oliver had a chance to respond.

* * * * * * * *

Lilly went into the bathroom across from Miley's room and peered at herself in the mirror, her hair was a mess; she had a smudge of flour on her cheek and remnants of the frosting in the corner of her mouth. Her lips still tingled with the lingering remains of the kiss they had shared minutes before. She undid her hair, letting it fall softly on her shoulders and she ran her fingers through it, trying to untangle it.

"Get a hold of yourself Lilly, stop being a fool and just ask him to be your boyfriend..." she said to her image in the mirror. A thought just dawned on her _Maybe he just wants to be friends with benefits? Oh god I hope not._ She took a few deep breaths and left the bathroom.

Oliver was pacing at the bottom of the stairs and turned when he saw Lilly. She opened her mouth to speak but Oliver cut her off "Lilly, I don't want you thinking this is just some little fling we're having ... I um ....I……_Iwantyoutobemygirlfriend_.." he said, so quickly that she barely understood what he was saying. She smiled broadly and walked down the steps, standing on the first one so that she was slightly taller than he was when he stood in front of her.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing.." she said as she put her arms around his neck and lowered her face down to his, their heads touching slightly. He wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her tightly against his body. Their mouths met hungrily as they found each other. Oliver picked her up and staggered backwards towards the couch, finally falling over the arm and onto the seat. Lilly fell down on top of him, laughing between kisses.

She sat up, straddling Oliver and blushed at the position she was sitting in. He smirked as he grabbed hold of the front of her shirt and pulled gently, encouraging her closer towards him. Their lips met, frantically searching and exploring. A sudden desire pulsated through them and Lily knew they were reaching a new turning point in their relationship.

Oliver's fingers started unbuttoning her shirt and he whispered hoarsely "Tell me if you want me to stop.."

She answered him breathlessly "Don't..."

Her shirt was open, exposing her bright pink bra, and she reached down and started to lift Oliver's t-shirt up and over him, exposing his chest. His top was half way around his head, when all of a sudden they heard a car door slam. They both sat up suddenly, panic filling the air.

Their eye's met, "Hurry ... quick.." Lilly said as she jumped up to get off him.

In their haste, her foot got caught under Oliver's leg and she half flew over the side of the couch, her lower body on the floor and her butt still in the air. Oliver blindly tried to help her but because his top was stuck on his face all he did was loose his footing and fall over the back of the couch.

They both scrambled as they attempted to stand up and make themselves look presentable, but this was proving almost impossible.

Lilly had managed to get off the couch but was still lying face down on the floor trying to button her shirt back up. Miley walked in through the front door and both Oliver and Lilly quickly jumped up and shouted "Surprise!!!"

Oliver had managed to pull down his top, but he had a slight red stripe across his forehead from where the neck of his top had been stuck - luckily, his hair covered most of it. Lilly looked decent except for the fact that she had missed a button and her shirt was skew.

Miley didn't notice, or if she did, she didn't say anything. She dropped her bags and ran across the room, grabbing them both in a big hug. "Lilly! Oliver! I missed you guys so much!" she shouted. Lilly peered over her shoulder and caught Oliver's eye and they grinned at one another.

Miley stood back closed her eyes and inhaled deeply "Dang it! What smells so good?" She walked across to the kitchen, leaving Oliver and Lilly a few moments to compose themselves. Oliver pointed at Lilly's shirt and she quickly fixed it, smiling thankfully.

"What happened to the frosting?" Miley asked curiously, as she came up to the cake. Lilly was taken back slightly and started mumbling "I um ….".

Thankfully Oliver stepped in "The frostings in the bowl, we didn't have time to ice the cake 'cos it just came out the oven.."

Lilly sighed in relief at his quick thinking as he sat down on the couch. He grinned back at her.

"Oh yeah, that makes sense, well it's better eating it right out the bowl anyhoo..." Miley replied as she grabbed the bowl and headed for the couch. She sat down next to Oliver with a thud and started eating the frosting out the bowl with a spoon.

"You know Miles, if you give it a few minutes I'll be able to put that on the cake for you..." Lilly said with a smile as she sat down on the chair across from them.

"Yeah..." Oliver reached over and stole a fingerful of the frosting and sucked it off his finger, then added; as he swallowed "It just doesn't do it justice eating it alone ..." Lilly caught his double meaning and suppressed a smile as he smirked.

Miley looked at him with disgust "That is so gross, I have no idea where your finger's been!!" He shrugged with nonchalance as he sat back and put his feet on the coffee tale.

"So Miles, where's your Dad??" Oliver asked.

Miley managed to answer between mouthful's of chocolate fudge. "He's only getting back tomorrow evening, he had to wrap up some paperwork and my ticket was non refundable, his wasn't.... hey.." Miley sat up animated, "Why don't you both sleep over, we can watch movies and catch up! Whaddya say??" She looked at Oliver and then at Lilly.

"Ah I dunno Miley ..." Lilly muttered, thinking of Oliver.

"PAHLEASE!! I don't wanna stay here in the house alone, and besides, Lilly and I will need a strong boy to look after us…" Miley pleaded, she battered her eyelashes, making it impossible for Oliver and Lilly to refuse.

"Fine, we'll stay.." Oliver said, defeated. "Besides, it looks like it's about to start raining and I don't feel like walking home in that…" he added, looking out at the black clouds outside.

"Yay!!" she squealed and bounced on the couch in excitement.

Lilly and Oliver exchanged wary glances.

* * * * * * * *

Within minutes the sky had darkened and it was indeed a storm that was about to hit. By 11 o'clock that evening, it was raining hard outside and the lights started to flicker.

Miley was starting to get antsy. " I think I've watched enough TV and eaten enough food to last me till the morning.. I think it's time we hit the hay..."

Oliver stretched and yawned "You just want me to camp out her on the couch?"

Miley looked at him like he was crazy "Are you dumber than a possum, there is no way Lilly and I are sleeping alone upstairs, you can sleep on the floor of my room."

Lilly and Oliver shot each other a quick look before Oliver answered, "Uh Miley, don't you think your Dad would be angry if he found out?"

"No, he'd be mad if you didn't protect us." Miley retorted tartly.

"Protect us from what? The boogeyman?" Lilly added under her breath.

"Exactly!" Miley added, yawing.

Lilly sighed, "Well, while you two argue, I'm gonna go take a quick shower, I have chocolate frosting in my hair.." and with that, she quickly raced upstairs.

"Well ..." Oliver said, "I suppose it's pointless arguing with the great Hannah Montana, so I'm gonna go make myself a snack, you want anything?"

Miley rolled her eyes "I'm fuller than a stuffed turkey on Thanksgiving!!"

Oliver headed for the kitchen and began making himself a bowl of cereal. By the time he was done, and walking back to the couch, Miley was fast asleep, a thin layer of drool already dripping from the corner of her mouth. Oliver panicked slightly. He shook her gently "Miley? Miley?" He said softly, trying to wake her up. She didn't budge. He shook her shoulder more forcefully. She moaned irritably and rolled over, burring herself in the couch. He stood up and sighed, he'd have to go and find Lilly and get her to help him wake her.

As he turned towards the stairs, the power went out and he was enclosed in darkness. He used his cell phone to see in the dark, making his way upstairs. He knocked softly on Miley's bedroom door and slowly walked inside. He stood awestruck.

Lilly was standing in the corner of the room, lighting some candles, giving the room a warm, magical glow. She wore nothing except a thin towel around her body. Her skin was still damp from the shower, and her shoulders glistened in the candlelight. _Maybe Miley can wait for a little while_ he thought as he closed the door softly.

Lilly heard the bedroom door close and she turned around sharply "Oliver!" she whispered, "What are you doing? Miley will be up any minute..." she added, holding the towel more closely against her body.

He walked up to her slowly "Nope, she's dead to the world, for the moment anyway...so…"

Her eyes shone with excitement and desire "Well what did you have in mind??"

"Oh, I can think of a thing or two..." he murmured as he stepped up close to her. She stopped him with the palm of her hand on his chest "Wait! I have to get dressed first ... I didn't bring any pajamas, so … um could I sleep in your t-shirt perhaps?"

He swallowed nervously "Ah ... sure..." He slipped his t-shirt off and handed it to her.

"Close your eyes Mr." she said softly. Unwillingly he did and he heard her towel drop to the floor. He heard movement and then she said, "Okay, you can open your eyes ... now I just need to find my underwear..." He was intensely aware that Lilly stood in front of him with only his t-shirt on, and nothing else underneath, his heart started beating faster. His top was too big for her; but it still hugged her hips and stopped just below her thighs.

"They should be on the floor somewhere... can you help me look for them?" she was flirting with him, and teasing him mercifully, and he was enjoying it.

"Sure, but you know what they say..." he said "Finders keepers.." and he got down on his hands and knees and began looking for them.

She found them first and slipped them on quietly. She walked over to the end of the bed, where he was still busy searching and stood in front of him. He stopped when he saw Lilly's perfect feet, toes still painted pink, right in front of his face. He looked up, his eyes traveling up her long legs, basked in the glow from the candles.

The room suddenly became bright from lightening outside, almost immediately followed by a loud clap of thunder burst from the sky and Lilly jumped slightly at the loud noise.

* * * * * * * *


End file.
